


12:23am

by ddami



Series: short yura drabbles [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, bora as the gf u wish u had, literally just soft yura fluff, yubin uses they/them because i need the validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: It was just a regular night for the couple.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: short yura drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872571
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	12:23am

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for so long.
> 
> also yeah, yubin uses they/them. if you have a problem with it, don't read it.

It was nothing out of the ordinary for the couple, just a simple night after a long day. The two lay together, somewhat cuddling, with Yubin reading a book and Bora lazily scrolling through social media. The younger had their head leaning against the shoulder of their girlfriend as their eyes focused on the pages of the book. Every so often, Yubin would rub their face against Bora’s shoulder, mimicking a cat showing love to their owner. Bora found this adorable. Whenever it would happen, she giggled softly, muttering under her breath how cute Yubin was.

However, it had been about twenty minutes since they had last done the motion, leaving Bora wondering if they’d fallen asleep. She looked over for two reasons: the first being to check if Yubin was still awake, the second being just to look at them, because Yubin was utterly gorgeous.

Bora turned her head to see Yubin fast asleep against her shoulder.  _ How adorable _ . Yubin always had a tendency to tire themself out just because they wanted to finish their book. By the looks of things, this is exactly what had happened this time as well because Yubin’s book was still sitting open in their hands. Bora quietly giggled endearingly and placed her phone upon her nightstand. Careful not to wake up her sleeping partner, Bora took the novel from Yubin’s hands. She grabbed the bookmark on their separate nightstand after leaning over, cautious in case she woke them up. She proceeded to slide the bookmark onto the open page and placed the book down. 

Bora fumbled her hand around, not able to see because of a sleeping Yubin blocking her view of the nightstand. Eventually she felt what she needed to and pressed the off switch on their reading light, completely darkening the room. Yubin was still sleeping against her shoulder so it was a thousand times more difficult not to wake them. Luckily, however, as if it were some miracle, Bora seemed to succeed.

Now came a new challenge: trying to lay down. After some scheming over how to do it, Bora put a hand over Yubin’s head and her other around their thigh, lifting her partner onto her lap. She started to lay down with Yubin sleeping against her entire body, making Bora almost choke due to how cute they were. She couldn't help herself, so once the pair were laying down, Bora placed a kiss upon Yubin’s forehead, causing them to make a small noise and to stir a little bit. Thankfully, this didn't wake them.

Yubin was now resting on Bora’s chest, perfectly sound asleep. The weight of their body made Bora feel safe. There was something so magical about basking in the darkness of night with her beloved. She wrapped her arms around Yubin and one hand found its way to their hair. Bora started caressing their hair in a downwards motion. Yubin always had such soft hair. Each lock was more delicate than the last and Bora would be lying if she said she didn't like brushing. (On the mornings where Yubin was a little more tired than usual, Bora always offered to get them ready. Both because she loved Yubin and also because she liked brushing their hair so much.)

A silent yawn came from Bora’s lips and a wave of tiredness overcame her. Taking a quick glance at her digital clock, it was 12:23am.  _ Yeah, bedtime _ . Bora closed her eyes, held Yubin close and fell into a deep slumber, but not before pressing a kiss against her partner's lips. Bora could've sworn Yubin smiled.


End file.
